


Our Hearts do

by fluffs_jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Sweet Na Jaemin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffs_jae/pseuds/fluffs_jae
Summary: You asked Jaemin about destiny, he answers you with all his heart.





	Our Hearts do

__

You didn’t want this day to end. The warmth you felt in jaemin’s arms is more than anything you could wish for.

 

“Nana?”

 

“Hmm?” Jaemin hummed. His fingers are running through the strands of your hair. Both of you were staring at the stars. It was cold outside. But the coldness disappeared because of the warmth of the love of your life that is beside you right now.

 

“What if destiny’s not on our side?” You asked, closing your eyes as you felt the air brush through your face. He chuckled. “Babe, even if destiny’s not on our side, then so be it. Destiny’s not the one to decide whether we should be together or not. It’s what in here that decides to choose who we want love” jaemin pointed a finger on his chest.

 

Maybe he’s right.

Maybe destiny doesn’t decide for us.

Our hearts do.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! 💗 follow me on twt @fluffsjae_ if you want to read sns!au stuff!


End file.
